Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage clinical information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, which are stored in a medical information system. Alternatively, medical personnel may enter new information, such as history, diagnostic, or treatment information, into a medical information system during an ongoing medical procedure.
Medical practitioners, such as doctors, surgeons, and other medical professionals, rely on the clinical information stored in such systems to assess the condition of a patient, to provide immediate treatment to a patient in an emergency situation, to diagnose a patient, and/or to provide any other medical treatment or attention.